Let Her Win
by TheUtsukushiiYume
Summary: It's just a game they like to play- Whoever draws first blood wins! (Lemon) Oneshot
_**Let Her Win**_

 _ **Kaka/Hina Oneshot**_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other copy written works used and/or referenced to in the making of this fanfiction. Thank you._

* * *

Her back arched and a gasp escaped her lips as she was slammed up against a tree. Her chest heaved with every breath, excitement burning through her veins. Her cheeks were rosy and red lips spread wide in an open smile, one that very few got to see. Very few would ever see this side of her, and he would cherish that. He would cherish her. At least, she hoped he would.

Ducking her head quickly, she narrowly missed a right hook to her head. A hiss of pain coaxed her smile wider as bark splintered away from the tree. The young woman pushed away from the towering plant with the ball of her foot and slammed her right shoulder into the stomach of her opponent. The two of them flew backwards a few feet before she felt strong arms wrap around her midsection and lift her into the air before tossing her like a balled piece of paper.

Being the kunnoichi she was, it was effortless to right herself midair before falling back to the ground with catlike poise. Her landing was nearly silent on the forest floor aside from the few crunches her feet made in the autumn leaves. She readied herself for his next attack, sliding into the gentle fist stance—muscles tensed. The man stood in the shades of the trees, his form hidden by the dark shadows the moon hesitated to illuminate.

"Are you ready to quit yet?" He said.

She watched him shove a hand in his pocket and fiddle with something there.

Her smile had yet to fade, "Not quite sensai."

Faster than she could see, the hand that was previously in his pocket tossed a kunai at her, slicing off a bit of her hair as she evaded at the last second. She jumped back as he body flickered across the clearing, kunai in hand, and attempted to grab her in a bear hug. Her eyes widened when he flickered once more so that he was right behind her before she even had a chance to touch down on the ground. She twisted her body, bringing a leg up to try and kick his kunai away, but he grabbed her leg and pulled her towards him. The hand holding the kunai came down and made a shallow cut on her thigh as she did her best to flip out of his grasp. She stood away from him, a hand pressed to her thigh and her eyes narrowed.

"I guess this means I win right? First blood and all…" he said almost lazily.

The young woman rolled her eyes. "You're so impatient."

He walked toward her casually, his hands comfortably shoved in his pockets. "I merely grew tired of entertaining you."

She tried not to smile any more than she was but it was becoming incredibly hard not to let it completely split her face. "If you say so sensai." She stood straight as he stepped in front of her, the light of the moon finally touching the skin of his unmasked face. One eye was still covered by his hitai-te but his nose, lips and chin were visible and seemed to glisten under the moonlight. Or maybe that was just the effect his good looks had on women. Who knows. "Ano…" She whispered her smile fading a bit as the blush on her cheeks darkened.

His single eye darkened as he looked her eye and down. "So can I take my prize now?" he whispered lowly.

She nodded and his lips came crashing down on hers, his hands fisting her damaged hair as he pulled her head closer. She knew his hand had to be busted up from the tree but he didn't seem to care. The cut on her leg stung a little but it was nothing that she couldn't block out. Especially when he did that thing with his tongue on her neck—oh kami. She sighed aloud when his mouth latched onto the pulsing spot on her neck and started suckling. "Sensai, y-your hand…"

He grunted and slid one hand from her hair to her back side. "I'm fine."

Quickly, a bit impatiently, she pulled the zipper of his flak jacket down and pushed it off of his shoulders. They let it fall to the ground, neither caring about the noise they were about to make. His hand traveled up and under the back of her shirt, caressing the skin there as he kissed and suckled the skin on her neck leaving love marks where he knew others would see them. A few seconds later and her shirt was gone, falling slowly to the dirt, followed by his. His lips found hers again, possessing her and heating her insides to the point of boiling, she didn't even notice him leading her towards a tree until the rough bark touched her back.

His kisses traveled down to her chin, her neck, her collar bone and stopped at her chest where she let his hands discard the only cloth covering her breasts. He took a nipple into his mouth and a breathy moan passed her now swollen lips. He placed a hand on her other breast, gently squeezing and caressing the mound while her nipple peaked through the space between his fingers. He pulled her closer with his free hand, not allowing her squirming to hinder him in his agenda. Placing a hand on the back of his neck, she caressed the skin with her nails, gently dragging them down to his back. She reveled in the shiver that shook his shoulders and she repeated the action again. He let go of her nipple with a loud pop and fell to his knees in front of her. She looked down at him, secretly loving the way he looked in that position. His eyes locked on to hers as he hooked his fingers under the waist band of her pants and underwear. With one swift pull they were at her feet.

"You're not going to…you know…" she whispered as she looked down at him.

"Not tonight…" He looked longingly at the mound between her legs before standing back up and flipping her so that her chest was pressed up against the tree. "If we had more time I would though…" He danced his fingers over her stomach and to her lower lips, spreading them enough to slide a digit into her slick folds. Pumping his fingers in and out of her he kissed her shoulder and whispered to her. "You'll just have to owe me one. Right, Hinata?"

The young woman moaned loudly and rode his hand. His arousal pressed against her ass through his clothing and she wished she could have control so she could be rid of the last barrier between them. She slowly felt the coil in her belly tighten as she grew closer to her release and she grew more impatient, bucking her hips in an attempt to produce more friction. But he wouldn't let her get there. He played with her sex, sliding his fingers in at a steady pace, much too slow for her liking. His fingers curled up and grazed her g-spot briefly before returning to their torturous pleasuring. All too soon he snatched his hand away from her warmth so that he could undo his pants and free his manhood. He groaned when he pressed his hardness against her wet core, sliding the tip up and down her folds teasingly. The woman whimpered in need, pressing back against him in an attempt to guide him inside her but he pulled back and chuckled at her eagerness.

"Kakashi, s-stop teasing me." She groaned.

He slapped her bare behind causing her to hiss. "You're still my student Hinata."

She closed her eyes tight, his commanding tone turning her on even more. "Gomen. Sensai…please…"

"Okay, okay…" He slid into her easily, her warmth welcoming him like a good friend, and they moaned in unison. "Ahhh…" He couldn't restrain himself much longer but he wanted her to shake and shiver for him like she made him the last time he let her win their little game. He gripped her hips with both hand and pulled her toward him, filling her to the base of his dick. Grinding his hips into her, he made sure his dick touched ever surface inside her. He watched as she let her head hand, her hair falling to one side and her hands clawing the tree for dear life. He loved watching her come undone. He loved being the one to unravel her. He nudged her legs farther apart, and used one hand to fondle the bundle of nerves above her sex. Still, he grinded into her slowly, never pulling too far out. He just wanted to get her closer first. Just a little bit closer. Her skin was turning from its natural ivory to a beautiful rose and her moans began mixing little pants into their repertoire.

He flicked his finger over her clitoris and she threw her head back to let out a loud moan. He grabbed her hips again as he felt her knees begin to weaken. Pressing her closer to the tree for better support, he pulled nearly all the way out before thrusting back into her, touching that spot he knew would make her scream. And scream she did, over and over and over again as he plunged into her. The coil in her belly tightened more and more and she lost control over herself. He loved this wild side of her. The side where she didn't even know what she said or did. The side that only he could bring out of her. When he screams reached their highest pitch, he knew she was about to come completely undone and he knew he was about to come with her. And they did.

He pumped lazily into her a few more times before he pulled out and sighed contently. She fell onto her knees, completely spent. Wiping the sweat from her forehead she looked up at him with a soft smile. "You couldn't let me win this time Sensai?"

He shook his head and stretched. "I needed to take you like I wanted to." He held a hand out to her and motioned for her to come to him. When she took his hand, he pulled her up into his arms and kissed her sweetly. "I'll let you win next time." He whispered against her lips. She smiled and nodded, kissing him again.

* * *

A/N: Sexy or no? It's been so long since I've written a hetero lemon that I'm almost sure this is a whole lot less sexy than I was going for. Kinda kinky, kinda sweet but supposed to be sexy. I'm working on a request for someone and I'm seriously stuck on the lemon bit of it so this is kindof a way to get my creative juices flowing? No? I'm just making excuses? Ok. Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
